Comanche County, Oklahoma
Comanche County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 124,098. Major roads Interstate 44 H.E. Bailey Turnpike US Route 62 US Route 277 US Route 281 US Route 281 Business Oklahoma State Highway 7 Oklahoma State Highway 17 Oklahoma State Highway 36 Oklahoma State Highway 49 Oklahoma State Highway 58 Oklahoma State Highway 65 Oklahoma State Highway 115 Geography Adjacent counties Stephens County (east) Caddo County (north) Grady County (northeast) Cotton County (south) Tillman County (southwest) Kiowa County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 57.30% White (71,108) 18.36% Black or African American (22,784) 12.29% Hispanic or Latino (15,251) 7.00% Other (8,689) 5.05% Native American (6,266) 14.3% (17,746) of Comanche County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Comanche County's theft and murder rates are high for Oklahoma standards. The county reported 40 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 5.83 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Cache - 2,796 Elgin - 2,156 Lawton - 96,867 Towns Chattanooga - 461 Faxon - 136 Fletcher - 1,177 Geronimo - 1,268 Indiahoma - 344 Medicine Park - 382 Sterling - 793 Unincorporated communities Bethel Letitia Meers Pumpkin Center Climate Fun facts * In 1877, the first black pesron to graduate from West Point, Henry O. Flipper, was assigned to the 10th Cavalry Regiment, the famous Buffalo Soldiers at Fort Sill. In addition to his leadership duties in the cavalry, he directed his men to dig a ditch to drain a swamp; this is still called Flipper's Ditch and today a landmark exists on Upton Road by the Fort Sill Golf Course. * Wichita Mountains Wildlife Refuge is located entirely within the county. * Medicine Park has a long history as a vintage cobblestone resort town, with two lakes nearby - Elmer Thomas Lake to the southwest, and Lake Lawtonka to the north. It is also near the eastern entrance to the Wichita Mountains. * The Comanche County Electric Reservation is located on area in between and south of Indiahoma and Cache. * Geronimo was the scene of one of the deadliest bank robberies in recent Oklahoma history on December 14, 1984. Shortly after 1 p.m., Jay Wesley Neill entered the First Bank of Chattanooga in Geronimo, and forced the three tellers to the back room, where he had them lie face down on the floor and stabbed them to death. The three employees (Kay Bruno, 42; Jerri Bowles, 19; Joyce Mullenix, 25) were stabbed a total of 75 times. Mullenix was six months pregnant. Three customers entered the bank while Neill was attempting to decapitate one of the tellers. The customers were taken to the back room and shot in the head. Ralph Zeller, 33, died from his wounds, becoming the fourth and final murder victim. Bellen Robels, 15, and her husband Reuben Robels, 20, would recover from their head wounds. Neill attempted to shoot the couple's 14-month-old daughter, Marie, but the gun was out of bullets. Neill and accomplice Robert Grady Johnson were arrested on December 17 at the Holiday Inn in downtown San Francisco. Marked bills were used to pay for hotel rooms, limousine rides and shopping excursions. $3,700 were left on Neill and in the hotel room. Upon their extradition back to Comanche County, OK, then-District Attorney Dick Tannery prosecuted both defendants for capital murder and sought death sentences. ** In 1985, Neill and Johnson were both convicted by a Comanche County jury in Lawton of the crimes related to the robbery and murders and assessed the death penalty. Technicalities in the original trial later resulted in both defendants being retried separately with both again convicted. Those convictions affirmed Neill's death sentence and Johnson's death sentence was changed to four life prison sentences with the possibility of parole. Neill was executed by lethal injection at the Oklahoma State Penitentiary in McAlester in November, 2002, while Johnson continues to be incarcerated at the same correctional facility. * Indiahoma is home to the Treasure Lake Job Corp. * Comanche County's economy is largely based in the government sector which consist of half of the county's Gross Domestic Product. * Comanche has been solidly Republican in presidential elections since 1968, however, it is what one would consider swing by Oklahoma standards, Republicans rarely getting 60% or more of the vote most years, but getting close. * In addition to Wichita Mountains Wildlife Refuge, the county also contains almost all of Lake Ellsworth in the northern part. Category:Oklahoma Counties